LB:Am the daughter of a Vampire Hunter
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Casey Frog and her team of vampire hunters need Edgar Frog's help with a vampire clan in Luna Bay. But don't worry, Uncle Michael, Aunt Star, Uncle Sam and Uncle Alan are there to help too. Only will she not give into the vampires ways and will her mom help too?
1. Welcome to San Cazador!

Here's the third story for my Lost Boys Stories. It placed a year after the Thrist and it's about Casey Frog, Edgar Frog's Daughter and her group of vampire hunters. I really want to add Dracula to this but I'm still figuring out how to bring him in this story.

Chapter title: Welcome to San Cazador

Rating:T-M

Parings: OCXOC, EdgarXOC, MichaelXStar, NicoleXEvan, ChrisXOC, and the Glee charcter parings.

Disclaimer: I don't own the lost boys, Glee, the last name Van helsing becasue if I did Edgar would have a daughter, Sam, Michael, and Star would be alive, and It would have rock!

All the charaters pics are on my profile, so check them out!

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"_Casey...Casey...Come on, Casey and Join us."_ A rich, and deep voice said to me_._

"Casey! Casey! Casey, don't fucking do it!" A voice I knew yelled to me. I looked around to see a two guys near me. One had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. The other one had chin length black hair , ocean blue eyes and a lip ring. I know them but I couldn't think who they were. I thought about it for a couple minutes and it finally hit me. The blonde hair one was James Knight and the black hair one was Erik Van Helsing. Only one thing was that James is a vampire and an asshole. Erik was my boyfriend and my friend. We had to stop James and his stupid fucking clan. Yeah, you heard me right, it's not a pack but a fucking clan. There's more than fucking six or seven vampires in this place. No, it's more like fucking fifteen to twenty in this place. So, yeah this is like a fucking family of vampires. We need help and more help than a group of teenagers... We need my father and uncle's help for this and we need it fast.

Chapter One: Welcome to San Cazador

Seventeen year old Casey Frog was sitting inside her best friend, Kurt's black jeep as they drove to San Cazador, California.(_Kurt is gay and I think he still likes cars and some manly things,only he likes girly stuff more than sports and crap.)_ Casey had her light brown hair pulled into a ponytail with a few pieces framing her face. She wore a tie-dye with a pink Super-girl logo tank top, ripped jean shorts, black combat boots with pink laces, and a simple black hoodie over it. She and Kurt were going to get her father and uncle, Edgar and Alan Frog, or the Frog brothers. Casey watched out the window as the coast line followed them as they drove on the curved roads of California.

"So, do you know where he lives?" Kurt asked her. Casey bit her bottom lip and and looked at Kurt.

"Well, I don't know where exactly he lives...but I do know he lives in San Cazador." She said to him.

"ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU GOT ME TO DRIVE YOU TO SAN CAZADOR TO GET YOUR FATHER AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE LIVES?" Kurt yelled at her.

"I'AM FUCKING SORRY BUT I LEFT WHEN ME AND MOM HAD THE FIGHT SO I COULDN'T ASK HER WHERE HE LIVED!" She yelled back at him. Just then, Casey's purple Samsung Strive started to play P!nk's "U+UR HAND". Casey reached into her hoodie's pocket , pulled her phone out and answer it.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Hey, Cas! It's Blaine." _Said Kurt's boyfriend, who moved to San Cazador two years ago.

"Hey, Blaine! Hold on, let me put you on speaker-phone." Casey puts him on speaker-phone. "You still there?"

"_Yeah, so well are you two getting here?"_

"We'll be there soon, and Kurt is mad at me right now."

"_Why is he mad at you?"_

"Because Casey doesn't know where her dad lives and I think we did this trip for nothing." Kurt said to Blaine.

"_Why don't you two come to my job at Book O'Neer, I think there's someone who can help you."_

"Okay, see you then." Casey said.

"_Okay, see you soon." _Blaine said and the line went dead. Casey closed her phone, put it away and looked at Kurt.

"Sooooooo, are you still mad at me?" Casey asked Kurt. Kurt sighed and keep his eyes on the road.

"I guess,I can't blame you for not knowing but you better hope this person knows where he lives...if not, am going to kill you." Kurt said. Casey laughed as they drove pass the "Welcome To San Cazador!" sign. As they drove though the town, it looked pretty normal with surfers, party people, and the list went on and on. Kurt found Book O'Neer and parked next to the store. When Kurt got out of his Jeep, we can see that he's wearing light blue skinny jeans, a tight fitting black wife-beater, and black chucks. His dark brown hair is swipe to the right side and his green-greyish eyes were scanning the area. Casey and Kurt enter the store to see Blaine at the cash register. Blaine has black hair, hazel eyes, and a bright smile. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt and black chucks.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled and tackled his boyfriend into a hug. Kurt and Blaine fell to the floor and started to laugh. Casey laughed along with them.

"Blaine, what's going on in there?" A woman's voice called out.

"Hey, Zoe. Come in here for a second." Blaine said as he and Kurt got up from the floor. A women with black hair that was style into a bob and warm dark brown eyes walked into the room. She was wearing a purple, black, and white plaid skirt with a black tank top and black biker boots. She looked at Kurt and Casey, then Blaine and then back to them. She smiled at them.

"Hi, am Zoe." she said.

"Am Kurt." Kurt said as he clang to Blaine.

"And am Casey Frog." Casey said. Zoe looked at her with widen eyes and her mouth dropped a little.

"Your last name is Frog? Are you related to Edgar?" Zoe asked her.

"Yeah, am his daughter... I guess he doesn't talk a lot about me."

"Yeah...Wow... I can't believe Edgar has a teenage daughter. I didn't even know he was married."

"Is married."

"What?"

"He and my mom got re-married and had my brother, Austin."

"Oh, so where's your mom?"

"No...not here. It's just me and my friend, Kurt. Right, Kurt? Kurt?" Casey looked at him and Blaine to see them making-out with each other. "OH, GET A ROOM!" she yelled at them. But they kept going, ignoring her.

"So, why are you here?" Zoe asked her.

"I need my dad and uncle's help. We were hoping you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll give you the directions." Zoe said as she went to get a piece of paper and a pen. Zoe came back with the directions and gave it to Casey.

"Thanks." Casey said as she pulled Kurt away from Blaine.

"Bye, Blaine! I love you!" Kurt said as he was dragged away.

"Bye, Love you too." Blaine said and waved good-bye to them.

"Tell Edgar that I say hi." Zoe yelled at them.

"Will do!" Casey yelled back before they left the store.

_(Couple minutes later)_

"NO! IT SAYS TURN LEFT ON THE FORK IN THE ROAD! NOT FUCKING RIGHT!" Casey yelled at Kurt as he did a sharp u-turn and went the other way.

"SORRY!" Kurt yelled back as they went the right way. Casey sighed and slumped in her seat. They were final fucking going the right way to her dad's house. They were driving a good hour before Kurt got them in the right direction but it was a bad hour for them because they fought the whole way there to get there.

"Uhgggg, please tell me that's not the place that we're looking for." Kurt said as they came up to a area with a trailer, signs that said "You are not invited.", garlic everywhere, a slat circle around it and a truck that said "Frog brothers."

"Oh, yeah. This is the place." Casey said as Kurt parked the jeep. She got out the car but Kurt stayed behind in the car. Casey looked at him and motion him to come on. He shock his head no and told her to go on. Casey went over to the car, open Kurt's door and pulled him out.

"Nooooo, Casey! I don't want to go near the Texas Chainsaw Massacre house." Kurt whined as Casey dragged him to house and held on to him as she knocked on the door. The door flew open, there stood the one and only Edgar Frog. He had long light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a glare that only Casey could copy without even trying.

"Who the hell are you people?" Edgar asked them.

"Well Daddy, you don't recognize your only daughter?" Casey asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Cas...Casey? Is that you?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded at him. Edgar reached out and hugged her close to him. "I swear that I was looking at your mother with lighter hair." He added.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Oh! Almost forgot to tell you something! Zoe says hi." She said as they pulled away from the hug.

"That still doesn't explain him." Edgar said and pointed at Kurt.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Kurt." Casey said as she let Kurt go and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, sir but I really have to go back to Book O'Neer. I left my phone there." Kurt said as he took off to his car and left them.

"Is he always like that?" Edgar asked his daughter.

"Yeah, he's more a tech guy than at the sight guy. Can I come in?" She said.

"Yeah, you are my daughter." Edgar said as he went inside and Casey followed him inside the house. Inside the house was worst then the outside of the house. Dirty clothes, cans, junk and trash were everywhere. It was a good thing that Kurt didn't stay because he would have a cow and tried to clean the house. Casey sat on the couch and Edgar sat across from her.

"So, why are you here Casey? " Edgar asked. Casey gulped and looked at him. How could she explain this to him without telling the whole story to him? Oh god, this was not going to be easy as she thought.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One! R&amp;R<p> 


	2. The story about the scars!

Here's chapter two.

Chapter Title: The story about the scars

Rating:T-M

Parings: OCXOC, EdgarXOC, MichealXStar, NicoleXEvan, ChrisXOC, and the Glee parings. (Sorry, no paring for Sammy!)

Disclamier: I don't own the lost boys, glee, the last name van Helsing, and Dracula. Because if I did, there would be tons power to me.

Clamier: I own Casey, her mom, her brother, James and his clan of fucking vampires!

* * *

><p><em>(Casey's P.O.V)<em>

"Well, you see...Uh...Oh god, how the hell am suppose to tell you this?" I said as I held my head in my hands.

"Baby girl, what are you talking about?" Daddy asked me. I looked at him,took a deep breath in and let it out shakily. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket up and showed him the scars that covered my arms.

"Where the fuck did these come from?" He asked me as he gently took my arms and took a closer look.

"Vampire...A...A vampire did this to me...I-I-I dated him before I found out about vampires and their fucking sick ways."

"A vampire did this? Why didn't you tell Victoria?"

"I-I tried but she wouldn't listen to me...Also I was stupid to date him because all my friends told me that he was bad news, but I wouldn't listen to them because I was blinded by love and I thought I could trust him."

"How did you find out that he was part of the undead?"

"It was a couple months ago... James, that's his name, was taking me out to see the movies than he was taking me to meet his friends because they wanted to meet me. When we got there, all I saw was dead bodies and blood fucking everywhere. James tried to attack me, but I got away to the beach. He caught up to me, grabbed me from behind by my arms with his claws, and went for my neck. Only to stopped by Erik Van Helsing, who was following us. I got away from death that night but these scars always remind me about what could have happen if Erik didn't came and save me." I told him as tears filled my eyes and slowly rolled down my cheeks. He wiped my tears away and hugged me.

"So, who the fuck is this Van Helsing person?" He asked me and I giggled at him.

"Erik Van Helsing, descendant of Abraham Van Helsing, the original killer of Count Dracula, and apparently an ancestor of a family of vampires hunters."

"So now, Dracula was a real person? I fucking hate vampires."

"Yep, but that still doesn't explain why am here." I said to him.

"Yeah, it doesn't." He said as he let me go.

"Well, James and his pack are starting a clan of vampires in Luna Bay." I said.

"Wait! What? They're going to start a clan of fucking vampires?"

"Yeah, they are. Me and my crew can't fight them all without help from you and...I was hoping uncle Alan could help us too."

"You don't even have to ask. You're a Frog and Frogs help each other." He said with a small smile playing on his face.

"You're probably going to need weapons. So, me and my crew pulled some money together." He looked at me with any eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to pay me." He said . I shook my head and reached into my jacket to pull the money out. I hand it to him and refused it when he tried to give it back.

"It's five grand. You're going to need a lot of weapons for this mission, daddy." He looked at the money, then me, the back to money, and then back to me. He sighed, knowing he couldn't win against me, and placed the money on the counter.

* * *

><p>End of chapter two! sorry, it's short but I had to put something up! R&amp;R<p> 


	3. OH NO, ERIK!

Okay, here's chapter Three! Enjoy it!

Chapter Title: OH NO, ERIK!

Rating: T-M

Parings: EdgarXOC, OCxOC, The glee parings, AlanXOC_,_ MichealXStar, NicoleXEvan, ChrisXOC, Sam_(No one. Saddly!)_

Disclamier: I don't own the lost boys, the glee characters, the last name Van Helsing, and some of the Vampires that you do know.

Clamier: I own Casey, Victoira, Austin, Nikki, James and His clan of Fucking Vamipers.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll see my guy tomorrow." He said. I smiled and took my phone out. I dial Kurt's phone number. It ranged three times before Kurt answer it.<p>

"Hello?" Kurt Said.

"Hey, Kurt." I said to him.

"Hey, Casey. So, what happen?"

"He'll do it! Can you bring me my backpack?"

"Fine, but am not staying there."

"Okay, See you soon." I told him.

"See you soon." He said and the line went dead. I put my phone back in my pocket, and slouched into the couch.

"So, you leaving?" Daddy asked me.

"No, am staying, so I can go with you." I said.

"Okay, but I got to warn you that Blake is touchy when it comes to new faces."

"Okay...Are you going to call Uncle Alan?"

"Yeah, but I'll do that a little bit later." Just then my phone went off, playing Seether's part in "_Broken"_ F.T Amy Lee. It was Erik's ring tone. I looked at it and then at my dad.

"I have to take this. I'll be back." I said. He waved me off and I went outside. I hit the talk button.

"Ello Love." I said in a fake English accent.

"Hey Babe." Erik's rich, sweet voice send shivers down my spine.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, pretty boring without you, Casey." He said, making me blush.

"So, you miss me?' I asked.

"Yeah...Enough about me. What did your dad say?"

"He said that he'll do it...We should be back tomorrow night."

"Okay. Well, I got to go. I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Phantom." I said and the line went dead. I sighed, put my phone away and looked up. I saw Kurt's black Jeep coming up the road. Kurt stopped the car and rolled down the window when he was next to me. He handed me my purple plaid backpack. _(What can I say? I love the color Purple.)_

"Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem. If you need me, I'll be at Blaine's house." He said with a smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See you later." With that he rolled up the window, and drove away. I sling the strap over my shoulder and walked back into the trailer.

'Yes, Alan...She's here, Alan." Daddy looked at me as I closed the door. "No, I can't pass this over...Because this fucking bloodsucker has hurt her, Alan...How do I know?...Because she showed me the scars, Alan...No, I know a blade scar when I see it...These are vampire scars,Alan...Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at Blake's house. Bye, Bro." he said to his cell phone and then ended the call.

"So, Uncle Alan is coming?" I asked him.

"Yeah...You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah! Am starving!" He grabbed his car keys, and pulled his combat boots on.

"Come on, let's go."

"Okay." I said and followed him out to his truck.

(_Couple Minutes later)_

We drove around town after getting some Mickey D's. This town reminded me of Luna Bay, with the wannabe surfers, dipsy blonde _(No offense to any blonde who are smart as hell.)_, goths, punks and Ect. This made me miss home more. I sighed, took a hold of my Dr. Pepper, and took a sip from it. I looked at the sky as it changed colors. It was a purple-pinkish color as the sun set beyond the horizon. Night would be here soon. And soon, the vampires would be out for blood. My phone started to ring, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Erik again. I looked at my dad, who kept his eyes on the road, and pulled my phone out. I open it with a shaking hand.

"Hey, Van Helsing."

"Hey, Casey." It wasn't Erik. It was James!

"How the hell did you get Erik's phone, James!" I said to him. Daddy slammed on the brakes, which almost gave me a broken neck, stopped the car on the side of the road, and looked at me.

"Let's just say that I found it."

"I swear if you have hurt Van Helsing or done anything to him. I will hunt you down and fucking kill you." I said with every last drop of venom in my blood.

"Don't worry about him, Casey. You should be worried about me...Because I will have you, Casey Frog. I'll see you soon, Love." He said and then the line went dead.

_(James's P.O.V:Luna Bay)_

I ended the call after talking to Casey Frog. Something tugged on my leg, causing me to look down. There was Erik Van Helsing, with blood,_My blood,_ dripping from his mouth.

"I swear to God if you hurt Casey, I'll kill you myself with my bare hands!" He hissed at me.

"Oh, sweet little Erik. You should really be worrying about yourself because once Casey finds out about you have become, she will kill you." I said with a smile as I stroked a piece of hair from his face. He flinched away from my hand, causing me to chuckle at him.

"No, she won't! She will find a way to help me before it ever comes to that!" He said weakly, the transformation taking it's course through his blood.

"Well, for now, you can sleep on it." I said before knocking him out. I left him there on the floor and left. I am sure that Casey will be sending someone here to check up on Van Helsing.

_(Casey's P.O.V)_

"Shit!" I said and dialed Puck's number. It ranged two times before Puck picked it up.

"Hello, Frog girl."

"Puckerman, go to Van Helsing's house and check on him now!" I yelled to him.

"Huh? Why do I have to go check on him?" He asked.

"Because James just called me from his phone."

"Oh Shit! Okay, I'll get Sam, Finn, and Artie to come with me."

"Okay, please be careful because if Van Helsing is gone...I-I-I can't lose you guys too."

"Don't worry, Casey. He's fine." He reassured me.

"Let's hope so. I'll go now."

"Okay, I'll call you soon Casey." He said.

"Okay, bye Puck."

"Bye, Casey." With that, the phone went dead. I closed my phone, and rubbed my eyes. I could feel that my cheeks were wet. I didn't realized that I had started to cry. I couldn't lose Erik...I-I just couldn't live without him. Dad wrapped his arms around me, took my salt belt off and hugged me.

"Daddy, what if Van Helsing is dead?" I asked him. He ran his fingers though my hair, and did a very small sigh though his nose.

"Revenge...Revenge, Baby-girl." I felt more tears rolling down my cheeks. I hold on to my dad tighter and cried into his shoulder. Dad un-wrapped his arms from me, turned the car on and started to drive back to his trailer. I don't remember the rest of the way back to the trailer, because I fell into a dark, and cold world.

_(Erik's P.O.V: Luna Bay)_

I couldn't feel anything. All I could feel the pain and the burning sensation that covered my whole body. Where am I? All, I see is blackness. An empty space of nothing.

"Erik! Erik, wake up!" Someone's voice called to me.

"God, damn it, Van Helsing! Don't you leave us!" Another two voice told me.

"Erik, please man, wake up! For us...For Casey! Erik, wake up for Casey! She needs you! You can't let James get her, Erik!" I recognized the voices. It was Finn, Sam and Artie. The last voice was my best friend, Puck. Slowly, a blinding white light came towards me and covered my body. I slowly open my eyes to see them, all around me. My throat was burning, I felt thirst...But not for water...For blood. I shot up and ran to my bathroom. I turned the lights on, looked into the mirror, and gasp. My normal ocean blue eyes weren't their color...No, they were a burning gold with a blood red outline. The others followed me and gasped when they saw me. Puck placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeezed. I thought about it and remember that James had gotten into my house. I could remember his blood running down my throat and how he called Casey...Oh god, How the fuck was I going to tell her about this...This monster that I have become.

"Erik, I have to call Casey and tell her." Puck said. I turned around to him fast.

"NO! No, Puck...Please, don't tell her this on the phone...let's wait until she gets home...That might be easier and I can tell her myself." I told him.

"Okay, but I have to let her know that you are alive at least, Van Helsing." He said. I nodded my head and looked back at the mirror as Puck called the girl that I love so much.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Three! R&amp;R!<p>

~Lostgurl09


	4. Blake and Uncle Alan

Hello! Am back! With chapter four of the story! Sorry it took so long! I lost all my stories and yeah, am retyping it now at school after my exam which was easy! Anywho, on with the story! Also the theme song for this chapter is HIM's "Vampire Heart."

Chapter Title:Blake and Uncle Alan!

Ratings: T-M

Parings: OCXOC,EdgarXOC, AlanXOC, Glee parings, MichaleXStar, NicoleXEvan, ChrisXOC, and ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost boys or Glee or the name Van Helsing or Dracula! I also don't this song by HIM.

Claimer: I own Casey, her mom, her brother, James and his clan of vampires.

* * *

><p><em>(Edgar's P.O.V:San Cazador, Night time)<em>

Casey fell asleep on the way. My baby-girl had just cried herself to sleep. This Van Helsing kid must important to her...It was dark by the time we got home...well, my home. I put the truck into park, got out, and went to open the front door. After that, I went back to the truck, open Casey's door, picked her up and carried her insid, after shutting the doorof the truck. I placed Casey on the bed, pulled her combat boots off and her jacket. After placing the covers on her, I placed her jacket on the counter. The money was still on the counter, which caused me to stare at it...Teenagers...The song "**_It's the final countdown_**" snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Casey's phone. Was I really going to answer my daughter's phone? Yep...I was fucking going to answer it. I took the phone out and looked at the caller I.D. It said Puckerman. It was the guy that Casey had called earlier.

"Hello?" I said after I hit the talk button.

"Uh...Mr. Frog?" The young man, named Puck said.

"Hmm."

"Is Casey there?"

"She's asleep right now."

"Oh, will you tell her that Van Helsing is alive and okay." He said.

"Yeah, I'll tell her after she wakes up."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome." I said and ended the call. I put the phone back and looked at Casey. The Van Helsing kid is alive, but something didn't feel right when Puckerman told me that...There's something he was hiding. But what? I sighed as I sat on the beaten up couch and stretched out on it. Leaning my head back on the arm of the couch, I closed my eyes, and slowly feel into an easy sleep by the sound of Casey's soft breathing. For the first time in six years, I was able to sleep without any nightmares.

_(No one's P.O.V: The next morning in San Cazador.)_

Casey rolled on her side, let a sigh out, and slowly open her blue-grey eyes. She sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked around for her dad. She found him on the couch sleeping, and snoring softly. She smiled softly, quietly got of the bed, and grabbed the throw on the bed. She walked over to the couch, and placed the throw on him gently. Casey grabbed her backpack and went to the bathroom. she stripped her clothes off, and put her hair out of it's ponytail. Turning on the shower, she stepped inside the shower. She washed her body, and hair. She turned the shower off, and stepped out of it. She dried her body off and semi- dried her hair. Pulling on a black silk bar and matching underwear, she pulled on black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a grey half top. She put her hair into a braid that went over her shoulder. She put on her personal stuff. She then out on a necklace, it was a silver chain with a purple heart on it that was made out of glass. It was from Erik. He gave it to her on her last birthday.

"Erik...I really hope that you are okay." She said to herself. She put on black eyeliner, and some clear gloss. She cleaned the bathroom up, packed her backpack, and walked out of the bathroom. Edgar was up, dressed in a new outfit, and was making some Frog Juice. He was wearing black jeans, a dark green tee-shirt, his combat boots, and his red headband was on his forehead. Casey got her combat boots to change the laces on them. She changed into a grey color, and put them on.

"Are you all packed, Daddy?" She asked him.

"Yeah. You ready to go?" He asked after he finished his "Frog Juice."

"Yeah, let's go." She said as she throw her backpack over shoulder by the strap. Edgar grabbed his gear the money, which he stuffed into his front pocket, his keys, and cell phone. Casey grabbed her jacket, pulled her phone out and put it in her front pocket too. The sun was blazing in the sky when they walked out to the truck. They got into the beaten up red and black truck, and Edgar started it up. Soon, they were heading to Blake's house.

_(A coupled hours later) _

"So, what's the story behind Blake?" Casey asked her father.

"He was a congressman before he learned the truth." Edgar said as they pulled to a house that had a bob-wired fence.

"Then, what's with the razor wire?" She asked but he didn't answer her as he turned the truck off. Alan was already there. He was wearing a black tee shirt, green army pants combat boots and a black beret.

"Alan." Edgar said.

" Edgar." Alan said. He looked at Casey. "Wow, you really do look like your mother. Only with lighter hair."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Casey said with a smile.

"Now, since that's done with." Edgar said as he walked to the door and knocks on it. "Yo, Blake. Open up! It's Edgar and Alan." They stood there for a while before Blake came crashing through a window.

"At it again, Blake?" Alan asked him as he helped him up.

"Yep. It's good to see you guys." He said as he hugged the both of them. He stopped in front of Casey. "Who's this?"

"This is my daughter, Casey Frog. She's cool." Edgar told him.

"Well, I'll see for my self." He said as he pulled a cross out."Touch the cross. Do it now." Casey touched it, and started to pretend to choke.

"Casey, manners." Edgar said and she stopped.

"Nice to meet you." She told Blake.

"Likewise." He said. "So, what you need?"

"Weaponry."Edgar said.

"Okay, what type?" Blake said as them went to his workshop.

(_Hours later.)_

"It's good doing business with you, Edgar." Blake said as he finished counting the money.

"You too, Blake."

"You guys staying for dinner?" Blake asked.

"No, we have to head to Luna Bay." Edgar said as he stood up.

"Okay, be safe."

" You too, Blake." Alan said as they head out of the house and into the night.

"Well, let's go." Edgar said as they walked to his truck, after putting Alan's motorcycle in the bed of the truck and climbed inside it. He started the truck up and head to Luna Bay. Casey pulled her phone out and notice that she had ton of miss calls and texts from her friends. She looked the texts first.

_"Casey! Where are you? Are you coming home soon?" ~ SamEvans_

_"Cas, it's Cedes! Where are you girl! There's some big things going down here right now!"~TheNextDreamgirl_

_"Frog-girl, it's Puck. Erik is fine and alive...There's something he wants you to know that's James is not going to win against us."~Puckazzila_

Casey sighed in relief that Erik was fine before reading the other texts.

_"Casey, it's Rachael...Hope that you're okay...Text me when you get this." ~GoldenStar_

_"It's Finn, hope you're home soon. Can't do anything without our leader! See you soon!"~FootballstarHudson_

_"Hey, our brave leader, it's Artie. Hope you make back safe!"~ RapmasterArtie_

_"Casey, it's Santana, Don't forget to bring a big gun for me!;)"~Hot&SexyLatiana _

_"Hey, hope you make it back safe from Nederland."~Unicornsarecool._

"That's Brittney for you." Casey said softly to herself.

_"Hey, Sexy! It's Blaine! Hope you make it back soon! Because me and Kurt are already here." ~ Sillylittlelovesongs_

_"Casey, it's Kurt! Hope you make home soon! Love ya!"~Kurt+Blaine=Love_

_"Hey, oh fearless leader, it's Dave. Heard your dad said yes! Can't wait to meet him!"~DaveKarofsky_

_"Hey, Froggy! It's Sebastian, Dave told me your dad said yes...Does that mean we're under code black now?"~Meerkatsarebetter_

Casey texted Sebastian back "_Yes, we are now code black." ~VHP_

_"Hey, Princess, It's Erik. Am fine but I have to tell you something. Text me when you get home." ~ThePhantom_

Casey sighed and smiled. Erik was fine. But what did he have to tell her? Was it something that deal with James? Casey sighed again and looked out the window. She'll be home soon and then she will find out about it.

_(No one's P.O.V: Luna Bay)_

_"James...You didn't listen to me again." A figure hissed at James. You couldn't see the face of the figure because it was covered by shadows. _

_"Oh, shut up! I never said that I will follow you! This is my plan and I do as I please!" James hissed back. The figure growled but didn't attack James. Soon...Soon,James would get what he deserved by the young vampire hunter called Casey Frog. All it had to do was wait for her to come back to Luna Bay._

* * *

><p>End of chapter four! R&amp;R! Whoa! I typed all this in one day! Yeah! Am happy!<p> 


End file.
